In practice, management of an enterprise's network may involve gathering information regarding the configuration and operational aspects of the network. For instance, the enterprise might have tools with which to facilitate discovery of devices, applications, and/or services on its own network. Such discovery may involve learning that certain devices, applications, and/or services are on the network as a general matter and/or may involve gathering other information about those devices, applications, and/or services. Because enterprises might rely on discovery to assist with management of their respective networks, technical improvements to discovery-related tools could provide various benefits to enterprises.